Fortress (H7)
Jarl Thane Firebrander Runelord Engraver |cheroes =Vilma Kari |grail =Arkath's eternal flame |alignment =Neutral |schools =Fire |organisations =Deepflame clan Grimsteel clan Hearthguard clan Stonefist clan Stronghammer clan Winterwind clan |game =H7 |kingdom =Grimheim }} Fortress is a faction of dwarves in the Might & Magic: Heroes VII expansion, Trial by Fire. They worship Arkath, Dragon God of Fire. Lore Classes Jarl H7 male artwork.jpg|Warlord (might / offense) Jarl (might / balanced) Thane (might / defense) Runelord H7 female artwork.jpg|Firebrander (magic / offense) Runelord (magic / balanced) Engraver (magic / defense) Creatures Tactics Buildings Basic per day. |req1=N/A |file2=Town hall Fortress H7.png |name2=Town hall |desc2=Provides additional 500 per day. |req2=1000 Village hall Town level 3 |file3=City hall Fortress H7.png |name3=City hall |desc3=Provides additional 1000 per day. |req3=5000 Town hall Town level 9 |file4=Capitol Fortress H7.png |name4=Capitol |desc4=Provides additional 1000 per day. You can have only one Capitol. |req4=10000 10 10 City hall Town level 15 |file5=Hall of Heroes Fortress H7.png |name5=Hall of Heroes |desc5=Provides the option to enlist new and defeated heroes. |req5=500 5 |file6=Marketplace Fortress H7.png |name6=Marketplace |desc6=Provides the option to trade resources. |req6=500 |file7= |name7=Rune designer |desc7=Provides the option to buy Rune Stones. |req7=5 500 Town level 3 |file8= |name8=Armory |desc8=Warfare unit production. Provides the option to buy Fortress Ballistae. |req8=2 1000 Shield barracks |col=5 }} Fortifications 10 5 Town level 6 |file2=Fortification level 2 Fortress H7.png |name2=Fortifications level 2 |desc2=Increases the hit points of walls and gate in siege combats. Adds Dis and Rune Priests to the local guard. Increases the capacities and growth of creatures in the local guard. |req2=1500 5 Fortifications level 1 Town level 9 |file3=Fortification level 3 Fortress H7.png |name3=Fortifications level 3 |desc3=Increases the hit points of walls and gate in siege combats. Increases the capacities and growth of creatures in the local guard. |req3=1500 5 Fortifications level 2 Town level 15 |file4=Moat Fortress H7.png |name4=Moat |desc4=Equips the town with a moat in siege combats. Creatures get stopped when moving into the Moat. They also get X Dark damage at start of their turn for X turns. |req4=600 5 Fortification level 2 Town level 9 |file5=Runic fortifications Fortress H7.png |name5=Runic fortifications |desc5=The town`s walls, gate and towers have 30% more health points. In siege combats in this town 6 fire rune traps are placed on the combat grid. |req5=600 2 Fortifications level 1 Magic guild level 1 Town level 6 |col=5 }} Other 5 5 5 5 5 5 Tear of Asha Town level 15 |file2=Foundry Fortress H7.png |name2=Foundry |desc2=Equips the town with 2 towers in siege combats. |req2=5 2 500 Town level 12 Fortifications level 1 |file3=Sacred fire Fortress H7.png |name3=Sacred fire |desc3=Visiting heroes benefit from +2 Might and +5 Leadership during the next 3 combats. |req3=2 500 |file4= |name4=Exchequer office |desc4=At start of every week the building generates 10% of your current gold, capped at 20000 gold. This applies before all other gold income. |req4=5 5 1000 Marketplace Town level 12 |file5=Embassy Fortress H7.png |name5=Embassy |desc5=+15% chance for negotiations with neutral armies for your heroes in this town`s area of control. |req5=5 5 1000 Magic guild level 1 Town level 3 |file6= |name6=Furnace |desc6=Provides the option to convert wood and ore into gold and rare resources. |req6=2 2 500 Town level 3 |file7=Shrine of Arkath Fortress H7.png |name7=Shrine of Arkath |desc7=Fire spells cast by your heroes are cast on the next higher rank in this town`s area of control. |req7=5 2 1000 Magic guild level 1 Town level 3 |file8= |name8=Rune atelier |desc8=Rune auras of friendly heroes are 50% stronger in the town`s area of control. Not affected: Rune of Balance. |req8=5 1 1 1500 Town level 3 Rune designer |file9=Thieves guild Fortress H7.png |name9=Thieves guild |desc9=Provides the option to pay for information about your opponents. |req9=500 5 Town level 12 |col=5 }} Magic guild 5 5 Town level 3 |file2=Magic guild level 2 Fortress H7.png |name2=Magic guild level 2 |desc2=Provides 4 random spells of tier 2 in this town. They are granted to all visiting heroes that fulfill the requirements. |req2=1000 5 5 1 1 1 1 Magic guild level 1 Town level 6 |file3=Magic guild level 3 Fortress H7.png |name3=Magic guild level 3 |desc3=Provides 3 random spells of tier 3 in this town. They are granted to all visiting heroes that fulfill the requirements. |req3=1000 5 5 3 3 3 3 Magic guild level 2 Town level 9 |file4=Magic guild level 4 Fortress H7.png |name4=Magic guild level 4 |desc4=Provides 1 random spell of tier 4 in this town. It is granted to all visiting heroes that fulfill the requirements. |req4=1000 5 5 5 5 5 5 Magic guild level 3 Town level 15 |file5=Town portal Fortress H7.png |name5=Town portal |desc5=Provides the spell Instant Recall to all heroes visiting this town. Enables Heroes with this spell to return to this town if it is the nearest town available. |req5=500 2 2 2 Magic guild level 1 Town level 6 |col=5 }} Creature production Unupgraded |file2= |name2=Bear pens |desc2=Core dwelling. Enables recruitment of Bears with a growth of 7 per week. |req2=5 1400 Town level 3 |file3= |name3=Kobold burrows |desc3=Core dwelling. Enables recruitment of Kobold Scouts with a growth of 23 per week. |req3=5 1000 |file4= |name4=Dis bonfire |desc4=Elite dwelling. Enables recruitment of Disir with a growth of 6 per week. |req4=5 3100 Sacred fire Town level 6 |file5= |name5=Runic chapel |desc5=Elite dwelling. Enables recruitment of Rune Priests with a growth of 2 per week. |req5=5 5 6000 Rune designer Town level 12 |file6= |name6=Lava conflux |desc6=Elite dwelling. Enables recruitment of Lava Elementals with a growth of 6 per week. |req6=5 3500 Town level 9 |file7= |name7=Hearth of giants |desc7=Champion dwelling. Enables recruitment of Fire Giants with a growth of 1 per week. |req7=5 10 5 10 13000 Runic chapel Town level 15 |file8= |name8=Cradle of Fire |desc8=Champion dwelling. Enables recruitment of Red Dragons with a growth of 1 per week. |req8=15 5 5 13000 Dis bonfire Town level 15 |col=5 }} Upgraded 2 1200 Shield barracks |file2= |name2=Blackbear cages |desc2=Core dwelling upgrade. Enables recruitment and upgrade of Bears to Blackbears. |req2=5 1700 Bear pens |file3= |name3=Kobold warrens |desc3=Core dwelling upgrade. Enables recruitment and upgrade of Kobold Scouts to Kobold Pathfinders. |req3=2 1400 Kobold burrows |file4= |name4=Valkyrie bonfire |desc4=Elite dwelling upgrade. Enables recruitment and upgrade of Disir to Valkyries. |req4=5 3600 Dis bonfire |file5= |name5=Runic temple |desc5=Elite dwelling upgrade. Enables recruitment and upgrade of Rune Priests to Rune Patriarchs. |req5=5 10 7000 Runic chapel |file6= |name6=Magma conflux |desc6=Elite dwelling upgrade. Enables recruitment and upgrade of Lava Elementals to Magma Elementals. |req6=5 5 5 4000 Lava conflux |file7= |name7=Hearth of einherjars |desc7=Champion dwelling upgrade. Enables recruitment and upgrade of Fire Giants to Einherjars. |req7=10 10 5 16000 Hearth of giants |file8= |name8=Mountain of Fire |desc8=Champion dwelling upgrade. Enables recruitment and upgrade of Fire Dragons to Ardent Dragons. |req8=15 5 5 16000 Cradle of Fire |col=5 }} Growth upgrade |req1=5 1400 |file2= |name2=Workshop |desc2=+11 growth of Defenders or Shieldguards per week. |req2=5 1200 |file3= |name3=Fishing pond |desc3=+11 growth of Bears or Blackbears per week. |req3=5 5 1700 |file4= |name4=Blazing maiden |desc4=+6 growth of Disir or Valkyrie per week. |req4=5 5 5 4200 |file5= |name5=Flaming pillar |desc5=+2 growth of Rune Priests or Rune Patriarchs per week. |req5=5 5 5 8000 |file6= |name6=Volcanic chimney |desc6=+6 growth of Lava Elementals or Magma Elementals per week. |req6=10 5 4500 Runic chapel Town level 15 |col=5 }} Gallery H7 FortressTown.jpg|Fortress town screen Fortress H7.jpg ru:Северные Кланы (HoMM VII) Category:Heroes VII factions Category:Trial by Fire